Annabeth's Revenge
by Adonai63
Summary: Simple and short one-shot Percabeth. Just for humor. R&R please. Sorry summary sucks.


I've been having a hard time with my papers. And I just felt a tug in my gut to write to get all the stress out. I'll try to update my other story next. But for the mean time, I present to you a story I made just to cool off. I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Except the idea of April Fools' Month. :D

* * *

**Annabeth's Revenge**

* * *

Annabeth and I decided to hang out at Camp Half-Blood this saturday to visit Alex. It was a normal saturday. Well, as normal as it can get in Camp Half-Blood that is. _On April._ Ever since a few years ago when the Hermes cabin pulled a prank on April Fools' Day, other cabins would pull a prank as payback. Now, the whole month of April is treated as April Fools' Month in camp.

Camp is literally about to be destroyed because of the pranks that each cabin prepared. Even Mr. D went along with the tradition. He got annoyed with the pranks so he cast a madness spell on everyone for a whole day, which just made the campers cause more damage. Zeus struck him with lightning because of this.

We decided to stay away from all the campers to avoid getting pranked, so we hung out on the beach. But instead, I got the worst prank in my whole life.

* * *

No one's POV

The sea glittered as the sun reflected its light against the surface. The young woman watched the two boys surf along with the waves they created themselves. After what seemed to be hours, the older one left his younger brother and went to lie down next to the girl.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Nice day, huh?" The young man greeted his girlfriend as he approached.

"If you call getting dumped with Pegasus crap a nice day. Sure. It is a nice day," she answered giving his boyfriend a stern look.

He let out a loud laugh as the young woman glared at him. "I did tell you about Blackjack's scheme."

"Yeah, you did tell me. When they were already hovering over camp and dropping horse poop!" She yelled at his ear. Her loud voice was enough to make Zeus cry for his daddy Kronos.

"Ow! Okay-okay. So, it was a little too late. But still, I did warn you." He gave her a lopsided smile that made her stomach flutter with butterflies. Even if she was a little mad, that look has never ceased to make her happy.

"Ugh! Your head is full of kelp," Annabeth commented trying to hide her smile. The boy noticed this and used the moment to his advantage.

"I know that already. I am a Seaweed Brain, remember?" This finally made the girl give in, but not give up. She still had something up her sleeves.

She kissed the boy on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat down on the sand for what seemed like eternity, watching Alex surf with the waves that he was happily making.

The young woman finally set her plan into motion. "You know, I'm really surprised that you can handle taking care of Alex."

"Well, I am awesome. You should know that." Percy, as usual, is completely oblivious to what he's up against.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I think you'd be a great dad someday."

"Yeah. That would be cool. Wait! What?" Deep inside the girl, she was evilly smiling. He was virtually falling for her trap.

"Percy, I have to tell you something." Her stern voice was getting to him. She was only this serious if something is terribly wrong. The young man was completely under her control. And so, she moved on to the next phase of her plan. "I'm pregnant."

The boy was completely shocked with this. It was not because he was not ready to be a father. The thought have actually crossed his mind for a million times and he was looking forward to it. But he was frightened because of one reason, and only one. "B-bu-but. That's impossible!" He was in complete panic, he was stuttering. "We-we haven't... We didn't..."

His lost for words was complete pleasure for the young woman. She was ready to drop the bomb. "Oh, don't worry. You're not the father."

Those words echoed in his ears. There was no foolishness in her voice and her face appeared to be very serious. With that, he felt like he was drowning, a feeling he didn't want to feel. He lost his breath and felt a little dazed. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

The young woman watched his boyfriend faint and she smiled, not a devilish one but one with endearment. She carefully touched his face and softly kissed his lips. Annabeth watched Percy sleep for the next few hours before telling him it was a prank.

It did indeed turn out to be a nice day after all.

* * *

**AN: **There you go. I just tried a little humor as a one-shot. I'm still very exhausted so I'm going to stop here. Please review.


End file.
